


Amuleto da Sorte

by PaulieLopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes
Summary: Desde o quarto ano, quando Scorpius Malfoy entrou para o time da Sonserina, sua melhor amiga sempre vestia uma peça de roupa ou acessório com as cores verde e prateada no meio do seu vestuário vermelho e dourado. Rose Weasley era seu amuleto da sorte, ele sempre brincava.Mas então, em um jogo de seu sétimo ano, ela entra para o café da manhã e ele não consegue achar o bendito em lugar algum. Bom, Rose tinha decidido que ele teria de se esforçar um pouco se quisesse descobrir.[Scorose – One-shot]
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Amuleto da Sorte

**Author's Note:**

> — Personagens não pertencem a mim; 
> 
> — Sim, eu tô aqui com uma Scorose nova de novo;
> 
> — Sim, eu também acho que eu estou enlouquecendo; 
> 
> — Espero que aproveitem :)

— Não acredito que você realmente foi convocado – Albus disse, se jogando no espaço vago ao lado do amigo – Deviam mesmo estar sem opções de apanhadores esse ano.

— Vai se fuder, Albus – foi a única resposta que Scorpius deu, continuando deitado na grama com os olhos fechados.

— Pois eu acho é que você está é com ciúmes, Albus – era Rose quem dizia, sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho de História da Magia de Scorpius que ajudava a revisar – Tia Ginny ficou desolada ao descobrir o seu medo de altura.

— Eu não tenho _medo_ de altura, tá legal? Eu só prefiro ficar com meus pés presos em algo em que eu possa confiar que não vou quebrar todos meus ossos do corpo. Meu pai já te contou o quanto a poção para crescer ossos é horrível? Porque ele já me contou. Várias vezes.

Apesar disso, a fala de Rose surtiu efeito, já que o garoto se silenciou após esse diálogo. Scorpius abriu os olhos e lhe lançou um sorriso, que foi respondido com uma piscadela por parte da ruiva enquanto ela lhe devolvia o pergaminho.

— Tem uma parte que eu circulei no final do texto que ficou meio sem sentido, no capítulo catorze do livro você vai achar mais direitinho sobre. Tirando isso, está incrível, Scorp.

— Obrigado, Rosie. Já disse que odeio História da Magia?

— Não desde o almoço. Era quase o seu recorde. Estou orgulhosa, Scorp.

Era o final da tarde de domingo, e o tempo estava agradável demais para ficar dentro do castelo. Ainda mais com a nova posição conquistada por Scorpius no time de quadribol da Sonserina – ele não podia nem ao menos cogitar a possibilidade de ficar preso no salão comunal gelado demais da sua casa, olhando as criaturas do Lago Negro pelas janelas.

Ele estava absolutamente exultante. Não podia nem acreditar que havia sido _realmente_ convocado para o time. Namorava a vaga de apanhador do time da casa desde que entrou para Hogwarts – antes até, se fosse ser sincero – e, se fosse ter uma chance, esse seria o ano, ele sabia. Lewis, o até então apanhador e capitão, havia se formado no ano anterior e deixado a posição em aberto. Scorpius sabia disso e treinou todos os dias do verão – seu pai o ajudava quando podia, os pais de Albus no restante do tempo.

Tinha certeza que aquele seria seu melhor ano escolar.

Ou ao menos foi o que ele pensou até a manhã do domingo em que aconteceria o seu primeiro jogo.

— Eu acho que vou vomitar – foi a primeira frase que saiu da boca de Scorpius assim que ele se sentou ao lado de Albus no grande banco de madeira no Salão Principal.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Malfoy. Foca no pomo de ouro, pega o quanto antes, não se deixe ser acertado pelos balaços. Contamos com você! – Megan, a capitã do time, disse ao passar por perto e ouvir ocasionalmente o que ele dizia.

Depositou um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz antes de continuar a seguir seu caminho.

— Eu _definitivamente_ vou vomitar – foi o que disse, se virando para Albus com puro desespero nos olhos.

— Vira pra lá então, criatura! Mas porra Scorpius, você vai se dar bem, vai ser um bom jogo, você vai ver.

— Bom dia! – era Rose quem chegava e se enfiava no espaço não existente entre os dois amigos, ignorando qualquer regra não dita que separava os alunos nas mesas de acordo com as suas próprias casas – Como vai meu apanhador favorito?

— Se eu fosse você não conversaria com ele agora, Rosie. Ou então pode acabar com vômito por toda roupa.

— Não acredito que você esteja nervoso, Scorp. Por qual motivo? – ela disse enquanto roubava uma fatia de pão com geleia da mesa da Sonserina.

— Talvez porque meu jogo é daqui uma hora?

— Justamente, seu jogo, seu primeiro jogo, que você vai pegar o pomo e ganhar o jogo. Você tá me fazendo _torcer_ para a Sonserina, Scorp, você vai ganhar. O time pra que eu torço sempre ganha. Quer ver, me passa sua gravata aí.

— Que?

— Sua gravata, me passa – Rose repetiu antes de encher a boca com outra fatia do pão, assistindo o garoto confusamente afrouxar a gravata do pescoço – Por que eles sempre deixam essa geleia de amora só pra mesa de vocês? Nunca tem na da Grifinória.

— Aqui – estendeu a gravata para a garota, que limpou a mão na calça jeans antes de a pegar.

Ajeitou o cabelo e passou a gravata pela nuca, amarrando-a e fazendo uma espécie de tiara com o acessório verde e prateado.

— Pronto, agora eu estou torcendo para vocês e anunciando isso para toda Hogwarts, você tem a _obrigação moral_ de vencer e não me fazer passar mais vergonha ainda na arquibancada da Grifinória. E não escuta o Albus, ele é sempre pessimista, você sabe disso.

— Até calado eu sou alvo de vocês, o que eu fiz pra merecer?

— Você se chama Severus – Rose deu de ombros, recebendo um aceno de confirmação de Scorpius.

— E eu brigo com meus pais sobre isso todo verão. Não precisa me lembrar, tá legal? E só pra você saber, eu estava _apoiando_ o Scorpius antes de você chegar, e não sendo _pessimista_ – imitou o tom de voz da prima na última palavra.

— Vamos lá, vamos comigo pro campo, deixa nosso jogador ir se enturmar com o time dele – Rose segurou seu braço, convencendo-o a se levantar junto a ela.

— Bom jogo – Albus disse dando um tapinha no ombro dele antes de se afastar pelo corredor.

— Boa sorte, Scorp – se abaixou deixando um beijo na bochecha do amigo e dando uma corrida desajeitada para alcançar Albus.

Se questionado após o jogo o que ele se lembrava da partida, a resposta de Scorpius podia ser dada de duas maneiras opostas. Se ele quisesse parecer que estava menos nervoso durante o jogo, narraria alguns dos acontecimentos que tinha ouvido dos outros colegas ou pelos corredores de Hogwarts; mas, se ele fosse realmente ser sincero, a melhor resposta que poderia dar era um grande e sonoro _nada_.

Havia estado tão nervoso que possivelmente ativara uma reação cerebral que o colocou em modo automático em busca do pomo – o que incrivelmente havia sido bem sucedido, sem nenhuma explicação plausível, após três horas de jogo.

Mas quando avistou no meio da multidão Rose e Albus, ambos com grandes sorrisos nos rostos, ela ainda com a sua gravata na cabeça, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao perceber que _realmente_ havia ganhado o primeiro jogo para sua casa.

Nos próximos dois jogos, eles estavam lá de novo torcendo para ele e Rose usava da primeira vez uma regata verde esmeralda, e na outra uma meia três quartos da Sonserina – era o jogo contra a Grifinória, ela se justificou, se aparecesse na arquibancada dos leões com um símbolo muito grande de apoio às cobras, seria certamente expulsa dali, mas fez questão de usar uma saia junto com as meias, evidenciando o apoio ao amigo.

E tudo deu certo. Ganharam com uma vantagem razoável, e na terceira vez Scorpius nem sentia mais vontade de expulsar todo seu estômago durante o café da manhã.

Porém no quarto jogo daquele ano, um jogo mais do que importante para a possibilidade de realmente ganhar a taça das casas, um jogo que seria acirradíssimo contra a Corvinal, Rose passou mal. Rose passou tão mal naquele dia – naquela semana, na verdade – que teve de ficar internada na ala hospitalar em observação, com Madame Pomfrey enfiando uma poção com gosto horrível e eficácia questionável em sua garganta a cada meia hora.

O que também significava que ela não foi assistir ao jogo.

Quando perderam – miseravelmente, Scorpius tinha de admitir, embora não quisesse – a única explicação possível e lógica que encontrou era que Rose era seu amuleto da sorte. Ponto. Não era porque o tempo estava ruim e chovia muito, porque a goleira deles começou a ter uma crise de enxaqueca no meio da partida – nada disso.

Correu para dentro do castelo, ainda com o uniforme molhado da chuva e sujo de barro, invadindo a ala hospitalar antes que Madame Pomfrey pudesse pensar em impedi-lo, parando afobado ao lado da maca onde Rose tinha o rosto meio verde após ter tomado mais uma dose da poção.

— Como foi o jogo? – ela perguntou.

— Rosie, me promete que você vai ir sempre nos meus jogos. E vai torcer pra Sonserina.

— Claro, mas o que houve? – ela se ajeitou na cama, respirando fundo e controlando seu estômago.

— Você é o meu amuleto da sorte, é o que aconteceu, Rosie. Foi horrível.

— Mas Albus estava lá torcendo também, e hoje estava chovendo, foi só coincidência.

— Só me promete.

— Eu prometo, claro.

Sorriram um para o outro, e foi naquele momento que Madame Pomfrey o encontrou ali sujando todo o piso da enfermaria, o expulsando imediatamente – mas não antes que ele trocasse um olhar que transmitia a promessa silenciosa para Rose que ele e Albus voltariam para visita-la mais tarde.

Nos próximos dois anos, o quinto e o sexto deles, Rose compareceu a cada um dos jogos de Scorpius, sempre com alguma peça verde e prata no corpo – até mesmo pediu para a avó tricotar um suéter dessas cores para ela, no natal do quinto ano. E tudo estava bem: não ganharam todos os jogos, claro, mas Scorpius sentia como se tivesse dado seu melhor em todos eles, e o coração acalmava no peito assim que colocava os olhos em Rose assim que ela entrava as portas do Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã em busca do seu acessório em homenagem à Sonserina.

Havia se tornado um jogo entre eles, em certo ponto que ninguém saberia precisar.

Em um dos jogos do meio da temporada no quinto ano, ele sondou Rose no café da manhã com muita atenção, e podia jurar que ela tinha esquecido. Quer dizer, tudo bem, era um jogo contra a Grifinória, mas isso nunca a tinha impedido antes... Foi só quando ela se aproximou dele para lhe dar o beijo na bochecha de boa sorte que sempre lhe dava que ele conseguiu perceber os brincos de pedras verdes que ela usava.

E também teve aquela vez, no primeiro jogo do sexto ano, em que ela usou uma maquiagem verde e prata sobre os olhos – ele já achava os olhos dela terrivelmente verdes, mas naquele dia em especial, eles pareciam gritar _somos verdes_ a cada vez que Rose dirigia o olhar a ele.

E o trio Albus-Rose-Scorpius era inseparável, quase uma entidade em Hogwarts. Continuou a ser, mesmo quando Albus começou a sair com Luke no quinto ano, ou quando Rose namorou durante seis meses com Matthew. Talvez seja por isso que o tempo em que Albus e Scorpius estiveram brigados, durante os últimos meses do quinto ano, tenha sido tão comentado pelos corredores da escola – mas tudo se resolveu, já que voltaram na mesma cabine no Expresso para o início do sexto ano.

Mas para Rose, aquele sexto ano estava diferente. Estava diferente porque um pensamento recorrente nos últimos seis anos, mas que ela havia sempre escolhido ignorar, havia se tornado tão presente e imponente desde as férias daquele ano que não se deixava mais ser ignorado. O pensamento de como seu coração batia um pouco diferente quando estava perto de Scorpius, ou de como seu estômago apertava sempre que ele se deitava no seu colo para receber um cafuné. O pensamento de como os olhos dele brilhavam procurando pela peça verde e prata que ela havia escolhido para o jogo do dia.

E ela vinha conseguindo abafá-lo bem, mesmo não sendo mais possível ignora-lo – pelo menos ela julgava que sim. Mas quando entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina ao lado de Albus para a festa de comemoração, travou no meio de um passo ao ver Scorpius no meio de um beijo com uma loira no meio da Sala.

— Continua andando, Rose, a gente vai lá pra perto do Luke – Albus sussurrou no ouvido dela, apoiando a mão em sua lombar para fazer com que ela continuasse a andar.

Não é como se nunca tivesse visto ele com outras garotas – por que então isso a afetou tanto naquele momento?

— Ela viu o Scorpius com a Meggie, né?

Albus só assentiu diante da pergunta do namorado, e ambos ficaram ao seu lado pelo resto da comemoração. Ela foi embora mais cedo, e não chegou a conversar com Scorpius antes de sair. Mas no dia seguinte, tudo estava tão bem quanto sempre estivera entre os dois – o choque já havia passado, e Rose era perfeitamente capaz de separar os seus sentimentos da realidade.

Quando ele começou a namorar Meggie durante o restante do sexto ano, tudo também estava bem entre os dois. E quando ele descobriu que estava sendo traído e veio procurar Rose para tomarem sorvete na Florean Fortescue, ela foi e tudo continuou a estar bem entre os dois.

Mesmo que não estivesse _tão_ bem assim para a menina.

Talvez tenha sido isso que a levou fazer o que fez.

Era o segundo jogo do sétimo ano, um contra a Lufa-Lufa e o time da Sonserina estava todo muito confiante que o bicampeonato viria naquele ano – e Scorpius estava incrivelmente apreensivo, estando no último ano e sendo capitão do time. Imagine então o seu desespero ao encarar Rose de cima a baixo no momento em que ela adentrou as grandes portas de madeira maciça do Salão Principal e não achar alguma peça verde.

Se acalmou – isso já havia acontecido antes, provavelmente só estava usando algo menor e mais discreto no dia. A observou sentada ao lado de Lily Luna, procurando sem cessar ao menos um brilho, uma sombra, um reflexo esverdeado. 

— Perdeu alguma coisa na mesa da Grifinória, foi? – Albus perguntava com a boca cheia.

— Não tô conseguindo ver a meia da Rose daqui... Você consegue daí?

— A _meia_ da Rose?

— É, que cor ela é?

— Eu sei que você é estranho por natureza, Scorp, geralmente eu nem comento nada, já acostumei, aceitei que você é assim. Mas honestamente, tá se esforçando hoje ein caralho.

Scorpius não respondeu o amigo, entortando-se no banco para tentar ter outro ponto de vista de Rose, ainda procurando. Albus deu de ombros e resolveu ignora-lo, era dia de jogo – ele tinha esse desconto, e continuaria tendo desde que capturasse o pomo de ouro hoje.

Não conseguiu distinguir a meia da garota de tão longe, e também não a cor dos esmaltes nas suas unhas – mesmo se esforçando muito para isso. Mas tudo bem, dali a poucos minutos ela viria lhe dar o tradicional beijo na bochecha antes da partida. Concentrou-se em colocar o café da manhã para dentro do estômago, no lugar. 

— Boa sorte, Scorp – Rose se aproximou dele por sobre o ombro esquerdo para lhe beijar a bochecha.

Era a intenção, claro. Mas Scorpius se assustou com a chegada abrupta da menina – considerando que estava perdido no mundo da fantasia imaginando todos os acessórios verdes possíveis que ela poderia estar usando –, o que levou que ele virasse um pouco o rosto ao sentir o ar se movimentando tão próximo de sua cabeça, o que, por sua vez, levou com que o beijo na bochecha tenha se tornado um beijo no canto da boca.

Não que qualquer um deles tenha comentado alguma coisa sobre isso – na verdade, Scorpius desconversaria e negaria que aquilo tinha acontecido até o fim, se o perguntassem. Rose era sua melhor amiga, pelo amor, ele não podia simplesmente tê-la beijado sem querer no meio do salão principal.

Talvez seja por isso que ele apenas acenou e sorriu, a observando caminhar para longe pelo corredor sem procurar adequadamente pelo verde agora que tinha a oportunidade de observa-la mais de perto.

Foi apenas quando trocava de roupa nos vestiários, momentos antes da partida começar, que ele se deu conta que não sabia o que Rose estava usando de verde naquele dia. Apesar de tudo, confiava que ela não quebraria a promessa de ser o seu amuleto da sorte do nada – especialmente no ano em que buscavam o bicampeonato e que era também seu último ano na escola.

Pegou a vassoura e se posicionou na fila para entrar, logo na frente.

A próxima coisa que ele estava consciente o suficiente para narrar era quando já haviam ganhado o jogo, apenas dez minutos após o apito inicial, quando ele capturou o pomo.

Ele estava exultante, para dizer o mínimo. Antes que pudesse perceber, havia sido carregado nos ombros dos seus jogadores e estava na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, com copos de cerveja amanteigada e muita comida diretamente da cozinha circulando, além de uma música alta que alguém havia enfeitiçado.

Quando foi posto no chão – e foi até seu dormitório para trocar o uniforme sujo por um suéter mais apropriado para o clima – procurou por Albus ou Rose pelo cômodo. Encontrou Albus logo e decidiu ignorá-lo – ele quem não seria o estraga prazeres de ir interromper a sessão de amassos nada discretos que ele estava tendo com o namorado no canto.

Rose, por outro lado, estava sendo um pouco mais difícil de localizar. Você poderia pensar que com cabelos tão ruivos ela seria a primeira pessoa a saltar aos olhos em um cômodo – e você até estaria certo, se não estivesse naquela festa. Porque ali, com grande parte dos primos Weasley, haviam tantos ruivos quanto a convenção nacional dos ruivos (se é que isso realmente exista).

Tanto que, para todos os efeitos, foi ela quem o encontrou.

— Parabéns pelo jogo – ela disse, se jogando na direção dele, enlaçando o pescoço do garoto em um abraço.

— Obrigado, Rosie. Você sempre é meu amuleto da sorte, sabe disso – retribuía o abraço, apertando a cintura dela – Não descobri qual foi a roupa da Sonserina que usou hoje, mas a mágica foi boa, vai ter de usar em todos os jogos pelo resto do ano. 

Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, e ele podia jurar que tinha algo de diferente no cheiro dela naquele dia. Era um toque mais amadeirado? Ele não sabia definir, mas definitivamente era bom.

— Scorp? – Rose se afastou um pouco dele ao dizer.

— Hum? – respondeu, afastando um pouco o rosto para encará-la, mas ainda com as mãos na cintura dela.

Mas Rose não disse mais nada, apenas o encarou. Olhos verdes gritantes nos olhos cinzas tempestuosos; em uma conversa silenciosa, com um aperto de lábios e uma sobrancelha erguida em tom de questionamento, e um sorriso em resposta.

E, sem outra palavra, eles estavam se beijando.

Scorpius nunca havia pensado na amiga com aqueles olhos, mas o gosto de cereja nos lábios dela e o jeito como o beijo deles se encaixou só o levou a apertar suas mãos no entorno da cintura dela.

Foi só quando se separaram alguns minutos depois, com os lábios inchados e a respiração entrecortada, que ele realmente parou para pensar no que estavam fazendo. Ela era sua amiga – melhor amiga – e ele não devia sair beijando seus amigos assim, certo?

— Nem começa – ela disse, não dando a chance para ele começar o discurso que estava para vir – A gente é amigo, a gente se beijou. E eu quero continuar te beijando, se isso não for muito difícil pra você.

— Mas _Rosie_...

— Scorp, eu gosto de você. Realmente. Mas a gente não vai sair com uma aliança no dedo dizendo “aceito”, tá legal? Só relaxa e me beija de novo.

Então ele beijou. Ele a pegou pela mão, levando-a para um corredor menos movimentado do lado de fora da Sala Comunal. E enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, o suéter preto que a menina usava escorregou em um dos ombros, deixando à mostra a alça do sutiã verde que ela usava.

Ele não pode deixar de gargalhar de leve com a visão, levando Rose a também abrir seus olhos e rir junto com ele, dando de ombros antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Rose era o melhor amuleto da sorte que ele podia ter, foi a conclusão a qual ele chegou relembrando o dia encarando o teto do seu dormitório já tarde da noite, torcendo para que ela sempre usasse aquele tipo de peça verde de agora em diante.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi uma história curtinha e bonitinha (para compensar por 500 Days of Rose? Talvez). 
> 
> Agora já posso voltar minha concentração para escrever minha história cheia de autópsias e crimes e necrópsias sem peso na consciência. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, 
> 
> Espero que nos encontremos em outra oportunidade - e espero que em breve! 
> 
> Beijinhos


End file.
